


Choices

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: “I’m your friend, dammit!”  Noctis was looking at him properly now, eyes wide and mouth slack. “I am your friend.  This was arranged, yes.  My job is to be there for you, help you, advise you, yes.  But do not forget that I still ultimately have the choice to stay or leave as well, and I choose you.  I-I choose to be here for you.”  Ignis amended, the words having come out wrong.  Or did they?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Choices

“Noct? I’m putting this box on the couch.” Ignis looked around the apartment, other half opened boxes and belongings strewn about the once empty apartment. He sighed, wondering not for the first time if this was a good idea. Regis was determined to let Noctis live an as normal life as possible away from the Citadel and let him take on more responsibilities. Ignis agreed, but at the same time he wouldn’t be around as often for his prince out of the nest, so to speak. 

Ignis would be moving into his own apartment soon too, so that was the silver lining he’d hold on to.

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis came out of He bathroom and went straight for the box newly placed in the living room, opening it and taking out a few books and tossing them to the side after a quick glance. “Guess that’s it, huh? Bet you’re glad.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Noctis shrugged, feigning nonchalance, and that irked Ignis more than the remark. “Just saying you won’t have to constantly babysit me. I got a place, you’re getting a place—“

“And you know I’m only a phone call away.”

“Yeah. I know. You have to be.” Noctis dropped to sit on the couch. “Between all your duties and training you're still at my beck and call.”

“Where is this coming from? I didn’t make you move. The King gave you a choice. Yes, he recommended this, but it was still your choice, Noct.” Ignis moved to stand in front of him. “And of course I’ll be there for you.”

“You’re my caretaker.” Noctis huffed.

“I’m your friend, dammit!” Noctis was looking at him properly now, eyes wide and mouth slack. “I am your friend. This was arranged, yes. My job is to be there for you, help you, advise you, yes. But do not forget that I still ultimately have the choice to stay or leave as well, and I choose you. I-I choose to be here for you.” Ignis amended, the words having come out wrong. Or did they?

“Ignis...” Noctis’s mouth kept moving but Ignis couldn’t hear it. He tried to speak as well but nothing came out. Movement from the window caught his eye and he could suddenly hear the rainstorm from outside.

The couch was empty and morphed before his eyes. A street formed before him, buildings all around, and rain. So much rain. Ignis’s hair and clothes were soaked through. Explosions and yelling rang out around him as his eyes searched the war zone that was Altissia.

Noctis. He had to find him. 

There was the familiar weight of daggers in his hands as he fought through the city, only to fall into darkness.

Noctis laid broken on the ground, unmoving.

Noctis taken by the crystal.

A burning, searing pain in his face—

“Ah!” Ignis shot up in bed, hand going to his scarred nose and cheek. He counted to ten, slowed his breathing. The routine was familiar by now. These dreams, these nightmares, had haunted him since Noctis left them. He had hoped that now Noctis was back and their enemy defeated that maybe, just maybe, they’d let him be.

Tonight would not be that night though. Ignis got up, ignoring the mess of his old room in the Citadel. Cleaning and rebuilding the city for the citizens of Insomnia were priority, his own living space being sacrificed for now as he and his companions navigated their new roles in life. Ten years of fighting and scraping by, of not knowing the next time you would eat or if all of your friends would make it back from a hunt, it took its toll. Ignis knew Noctis was still adjusting as well. He couldn’t imagine what that has been like for him, alone with only his thoughts and Bahamut. 

Ignis shivered but not from the cold. They won. But could one truly win against the gods? Was it just a ceasefire, of sorts, for now?

With a sigh, Ignis stood. Sleep would elude him tonight, he figured he should at least get something done. Damage assessments, livestock inventory reports, and much more sat waiting on his desk anyway. 

Ignis put on a shirt and opted to keep his pajama pants on. They were comfortable and no one would see him at this hour, might as well be comfortable. He opened the door and stopped.

Noctis.

He stood there, fist raised as if to knock. The king gave a small smile, lowering his hand. “Guess that answers my question. Can’t sleep either?”

Not for the first time Ignis contemplated how jarring it was to see Noctis now. He’d missed him terribly all those years and thought of him everyday. Upon his return he shouldn’t have been shocked to see him look so different, but he had been. Noctis’s face was thinner, jaw more defined, he took notice of the tiny lines by his eyes and the facial hair that Noctis seemed to like since he kept it. Ignis was aware that he’s changed over time, too, as well as the others. It was gradual and not as strange to think about what he used to look like. 

Noctis was still beautiful though. Ignis was long past trying to deny that. At 14 he’d thought about how cute Noctis looked as he pouted, complaining how Gladio had picked on him during morning training while Ignis tried, and mostly failed, to read his book on Insomnia laws. Handsome, his mind had supplied during Noctis’s high school graduation, the prince standing up straight and proud and overjoyed he was finally done with that hassle.

Sexy, his mind had betrayed him when Noctis came into the kitchen one evening as Ignis cooked his dinner, towel dangerously low and loose on his hips. He’d been so blindsided he didn’t even properly admonish Noctis for getting water all over the floor. 

“Ignis?”

“Ah, my apologies, your majesty. No, I can’t sleep either.”

“It’s two in the morning, Specs.” Noctis said with a laugh. “Not really a time for formalities, yeah?” 

“As you wish.” Ignis replied, a smile pulling at his own lips. Noctis rolled his eyes and stepped inside, promptly falling onto his back on Ignis’s bed. He tried not to think much more about that. “Anything in particular keeping you awake, Noct? I could prepare some tea?”

Noctis didn’t answer right away but Ignis was patient. The king rolled onto his side and their eyes locked briefly before Noctis moved his gaze over Ignis. His chest, his arms, his legs—

“Noct?”

“I missed you Ignis.” Their eyes met again. “Not just while I was gone but lately too. In the same place but too busy to just...be.”

“No one said being king was going to be easy.” 

“Ha, funny how I was never meant to actually rule. This poor country. They’re lucky I have a good adviser.”

“A good friend.” Ignis corrected. “As you mentioned, formalities aren’t necessary at this hour.”

“Mm. What would I do without you?”

“Well, I don’t imagine you would’ve graduated with honors.”

“Probably not. Probably wouldn’t even be here now if it hadn’t been for you.”

“What do you mean?”

Noctis shifted and laid back on the pillow, patting the spot beside him. Ignis hesitated for a second before joining him. 

“I honestly think you’re the reason we were able to win. To bring back the Dawn and for me to live. We all know I wasn’t meant to. You...gods, Ignis, you risked it all to fight fate. And you won.”

“We won.” 

Noctis’s lips quirked up. “You could’ve died.”

“I made my choices and I’d make the same ones again, Noct.”

“Yeah? I was hoping you’d say that.” Noctis turned and Ignis felt the press of lips against his own. It was brief, much too brief. Perhaps this was another dream soon to turn into a nightmare. 

“And what was that for?” Ignis asked, still dumbfounded.

“I choose you too, Ignis. Now get comfy, I’m sleeping in here.”

“But—“

“No buts! We have plenty of time tomorrow to talk about us. I canceled all our morning appointments. Turns out, as king, I can do that.” Nocts smirked and scooted closer, resting his head on Ignis’s chest. “For now, let’s sleep.”

Ignis huffed a laugh and shimmied to get cozy, an arm resting on Noctis’s back.

“You’ll always be my choice, Noct.”

“Mm, I love you too, Iggy.”


End file.
